camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon's Cabin
Description Poseidon's Cabin is low, long, and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glowed like abalone. There is a fountain used for Iris Messaging anyone in the corner by the window facing the sea. In one corner of the room, there is a space for each cabin member to put a pet. The counsellor (currently Jordan) sleeps in a special building built under the sea. He also keeps his cat there. The building is one of three gifts Poseidon gave to Jordan after he convinced Zeus to give back Poseidon his place on the Council. Residents Counsellor *Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Deputy Counsellor *Michael Lympha Tempestas Lieutenant *Courtney Cetacius Members *Facetus Higgins *Azumi O' Neal Former Members *Desdemona (ghost) NOTE: This cabin has a deputy counsellor because Jordan is often away on quests meaning Michael takes control of the cabin. Powers Hydrokinesis Powers *Children of Poseidon have the ability to breathe underwater. *All can move water with their mind, as they are hydrokinetic (or aquakinetic). *They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes,pegasi, hippocampi, etc). *They don't get hurt when falling into water, even from a high altitude. *Can withstand immense pressure acting on them in the sea. *They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. *All have a higher resistance to fire or burns. *They can make water shoot out from petrified seashells. *They can control ships. *They know their exact coordinates in water. *They can make air bubbles form underwater. *Can make water into a path. *Can talk to each other telepathically underwater and with other aquatic/equine beings. *Can harden water in to shields with out freezing it. *They can feel the difference between salt water and fresh water. *The very powerful ones can freeze water. Geokinesis Powers *They can create earthquakes, as their father is the god of earthquakes besides him being the god of the sea. Aerokinesis Powers *They can create personal hurricanes, as their father is the god of storms. Pryokinesis Powers *They have the protection against burning faster because of Poseidon's nature Counsellor's Powers *He can water travel (appear in different spots of water). Treaties with other cabins Hades' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with the Hades' Cabin. *We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. *We will defend each other if other cabins attack. Zeus' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with the Zeus' Cabin. *We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. *We will try to not get in cabin fights. Apollo's Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Apollo's Cabin. *My cabin will share the Apollo Cabin's shower time. *In exchange, we'll do half of each other's chores (Meaning my cabin will do half of their chores while we do half of our own chores and vice versa for the Apollo Cabin). Ares' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with the Ares' Cabin. *We will share chores. *We have a mutual defence pact. Hephaestus' Cabin Michael made a treaty with Hephaestus' Cabin. *Our cabin will provide silver for their cabin to forge. *We get priority in weapon creation and repair, unless a project is for the good of the camp. Enemy Cabins Category:Cabins Category:Children of Poseidon